powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcery Priest Meemy
Sorcery Priest Meemy (魔導神官メーミィ ,Madōshinkan Mēmī, 19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai): Meemy was the high commander who took over the Underground Hades Empire Infershia when Victory General Branken was killed. He wielded an extendable fan, which had a mirror that allowed Meemy to see what was happening on the surface world, but in the Duel Bond he wielded a Magitopian sword. He was originally the Heavenly Saint Raigel (天空聖者ライジェル, Tenkū Seija Raijeru), the Heavenly Saint of lightning who saw magic as a way to grant his own selfish desires and along with Heavenly Saint Sungel was Heavenly Saint Blagel's pupil. He betrayed his comrades by reporting their plans to Absolute God N Ma, leaving Blagel to the mercy of the Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell, and sealing Heavenly Saint Lunagel's memories after she sealed the Hades Gate. Sungel, who had learned of Raigel's treachery, fought him and, upon being turned into a frog, sealed himself and the mummified Raigel in a cave, an event which Raigel swore undying revenge for. His lifeless body remained there until it was found by Nai & Mea, who took him to N Ma to be resurrected to replace Branken and so became one of the two magicians in the Infershia's ranks. Meemy, seeing himself a vassal to N Ma, he became arrogant and conceded, viewing himself as an Adonis-like figure while he worked hard to bring N Ma into the human world with his clever planning. Because he was a Heavenly Saint, Meemy was also a master of magic himself with an affinity for lightning spells, replacing Dark Magic Knight Wolzard in the process. Meemy is also a coward who on numerous occasions used dirty methods to ensure victory and ensure his own personal survival. When he first fought against the Magiranger, he used a spell that made him grow to an outrageous size, more than one hundred times larger than MagiKing, though when he fought Magical IronMan Travelion in a later episode he only equalled its size. Meemy thought of marriage between a human and one from Infershia to be an abomination, nonetheless he acted as the priest for Hades Beastman Beserker King Glúm do Bridon's and Yuka Yamazaki's wedding and created the Puppet Ring for Glum do Bridon to act as Yamazaki's wedding ring. When he became desperate to resurrect N Ma he sent the Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell and used Forbidden Hades Beasts to do his bidding, as well as resorting to Forbidden Magic. He, Apollos/Agent X, Algolian Baurbon, and Vancuria had Urara Ozu and Jasmine (DekaYellow) captive in the lair. Meemy used the Magirangers' Legend powers to revive N Ma, which was successful. He was finally killed off by Hikaru (using Meemy's own sword) in the Magitopia Duel Bond, reverting back to Raigel as his body dissolved into dust. His final words were of the advent of the Infershia Pantheon avenging N Ma. During the events of Boukenger vs Super Sentai special, Memmy was the first to be bought back to life by the power of the one of Arch Priest Gajah's Gordom Engines provided to Chronos to and aid him in his plan. He teamed up with Chronos to fight HurricaneBlue, AbareBlack, DekaBreak, MagiYellow and BoukenSilver and easily defeated them because they refused to work together. In the end, however, he was used as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the Staff of the Three Philosophers, that powered Chronos up. After Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and Meemy along with it. =Also see= *Imperious Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai Villains